


«Хитмэн» Ч.1

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: "Hitman" [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Deathfic, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пути господни неисповедимы. Никогда не знаешь, куда может завести путь, начавшийся в приюте при церкви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1:  
> Текст был написан на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF Gen 2016 
> 
> НО! Здесь дополнен.  
> Категория: слеш  
> Рейтинг: NC-17
> 
> Предупреждение 2:  
> 1) киллер-АУ, к серии игр не имеет никакого отношения;  
> 2) убийство священнослужителя;  
> 3) кроссдрессинг.

**Пролог**

Клиент не любит ждать.

Эта сука так и сказала: «Клиент не любит ждать. Шевели задницей, если не хочешь внезапно пропасть без вести».

Горячая. Холеная. Злобная недотраханная блядь.

Но пока что именно она ― та тварь, которая заказывает музыку. И не важно что ему хочется ― приходится ужом крутиться, но выполнять ее приказы. Плевать на угрозы, дополняющие большинство ультиматумов. Пока пляшешь под ее дудку ― ты дышишь.

Он убеждает себя в этом все время, что торчит в пробке. Пока тащится, как улитка, по запруженным в час пик улицам калифорнийского мегаполиса. И после — когда пробирается через толпу.

Гребаный День независимости, Боже, храни Америку!

На набережной яблоку негде упасть. Была бы возможность выбрать другое место для встречи ― все сложилось бы как нельзя лучше. Но клиент возжелал именно этот бар. Именно рядом с набережной, где слишком много людей и на них никто внимания не обратит.

Все будут заняты фейерверками.

Остается двадцать минут. Он успевает. Дойти до бара всего ничего ― срезать через переулок, чтобы не обходить полквартала. Плевать, что переулок темный и заставленный мусорными баками. И не такие по жизни встречались.

― Сигаретки не найдется? ― на полпути перехватывает его приглушенный голос.

― А?

Из проема под лестницей, плавно покачивая бедрами, выплывает девочка-мечта ― длинные светлые локоны, буфера размера так четвертого и ладная фигурка, обтянутая ядерно-красным коротким платьем.

― Что, клиенты уже не угощают? ― Времени в обрез, но девочка слишком горяча, чтобы пройти мимо.

― Я не снимаюсь, ― возражает она и тут же машет рукой в сторону набережной. ― Там толпа. Отошла закурить, а сигареты закончились. Угостишь?

Девочка-мечта демонстративно трясет смятой пачкой.

― Вообще я тороплюсь, но... ― начинает он и тут же, улыбаясь, протягивает свою пачку. ― Не крепковаты будут?

― В самый раз.

Пальцы в кружевной перчатке цепляют крайнюю сигарету, ловко вытягивают ее, и девочка делает шаг назад, в темноту.

― А...

Его вопрос обрывает грохот, и небо расцвечивается разноцветными огнями. Залп заглушает две быстрые, почти бесшумные вспышки.

Резкая боль обжигает грудь, тело немеет и заваливается набок. Попытка позвать на помощь обрывается хрипом и кровавой пеной изо рта.

― Подтверждаю. Дэлер Мэтт, ― сквозь звон доносится голос этой суки.

Тускло отсвечивающее дуло глушителя направлено в лоб. Залп фейерверка. Еще один выстрел.

И темнота.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1**

 

_Ноги мерзнут просто жутко ― в каменных мешках бесконечных коридоров сквозняк неистребим. Лето, зима ― никакой разницы. Правда зимой холоднее, и временами снег наметает. А летом здесь даже в жаркий день как в холодильнике._

_Еле слышные шорохи заставляют вздрагивать и сильнее прислушиваться. Последнее, что ему сейчас хочется ― попасть под горячую руку сестре Анне._

_― Стайлз? ― На плечо опускаются осторожные ледяные пальчики._

_― Лидия?! Что ты здесь делаешь?_

_На мгновение ему кажется, что он забылся и прокричал вопрос. Но эха нет ― значит, действительно показалось._

_― А ты? Не ври мне!_

_― Тихо! ― Зажимает ей рот рукой. Ее присутствие рушит планы. Хотел же по-тихому разведать, возможно, одолжить немного еды._

_Все равно с ней поделился бы. Когда по-другому было?_

_― Так что ты..._

_― Дети? ― Над ними внезапно вырастает фигура в черной сутане. ― Что вы здесь делаете? Да еще и после отбоя!_

_― Отец Фрэнсис! ― восклицают они в два голоса, не зная, что ответить._

_― Мы... ― пытается продолжить Стайлз._

_― Не желаю слышать ложь, оскверняющую вашу невинность. Следуйте за мной._

_― Да, отец Фрэнсис, ― синхронно вздыхают оба._

_Светловолосый и голубоглазый священник с момента своего появления стал олицетворением ангела для сестер и всех прихожан. С ним невозможно пытаться спорить даже в мелочах ― он словно распространяет вокруг себя атмосферу дружелюбия и доброжелательности._

_И только воспитанники сиротского приюта при церкви Святой Магдалины продолжают бояться и ненавидеть его._

_― Устав этого приюта запрещает детям покидать пределы своих спален после отбоя. Стайлз, ― тут же пресекает он попытку оправдаться, ― ложь неприемлема. Мне ты можешь солгать, но Господь наш все видит. И ложь в твоей голове ― в том числе. Что предусматривает наказание?_

_― Пять ударов розгами по спине, ― Стайлзу не впервой, он частенько попадается сестре Анне._

_Но Стайлз ― не Лидия._

_― Отец Фрэнсис, это я попросила Стайлза..._

_― Лидия! За ложь ― еще пять!_

_― Отец..._

_От удара по столу оба вздрагивают. И впервые в жизни Стайлз видит священника разъяренным._

_― Вы ― непослушные дети! Снимайте рубашки! Каждому по пятнадцать ударов розгами. За дерзость, ложь и неповиновение!_

_Всегда сдержанный со своими прихожанами отец Фрэнсис как одержимый хватает Лидию за руку и волочет к шкафчику с розгами. Пытается сорвать с нее пижамную рубашку и сжимает в горсти ее волосы._

_― Нет! ― кричит Стайлз, срываясь с места. Как снаряд врезается головой в живот священника, вынуждая того согнуться от боли и выпустить Лидию. Комкая на груди рубашку, она всхлипывает и отползает в сторону._

_Розги буквально сваливаются в руки Стайлза. И это выглядит почти как знак. Как кара господня._

_Стайлз размахивается и, вкладывая в удары всю злость и ярость, начинает бить. Не думая о том, что он сам еще ребенок, что отец Фрэнсис больше и сильнее. Что на крики и шум могут прибежать сестры и потом будет еще хуже. Их с Лидией накажут еще суровее._

_Стайлз вообще не думает. Сейчас он ― только орудие. Единственный щит и единственное возмездие._

_― Лидия, беги! ― кричит он, понимая, что не может остановиться, и осознавая, что Лидия не должна это видеть._

_Отец Фрэнсис отползает в сторону своего стола, то ли надеясь укрыться, то ли пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Но это становится его роковой ошибкой. Пресс-папье на краю стола попадается кстати. Стайлз отбрасывает розги, обеими руками сжимает его и раз за разом начинает опускать на голову священника. Брызги крови летят ему в лицо, он зажмуривается и продолжает бить._

 

Стайлз вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, как билось тогда, много лет назад. Поднимает руки и морщится ― его раздражает, когда они дрожат. Тянется к телефону, набирает номер и долго слушает гудки.

― Да, ― ответ лениво-сонный, но на часах начало третьего, Стайлз понимает, что не вовремя.

― Извини, что разбудил.

― Что случилось, Стайлз?

― Я хочу отказаться от последнего заказа.

― Что? Что за чушь ты несешь? ― Возмущение в голосе ни с чем спутать невозможно. Скотт не любит терять деньги. – Они хотят, чтобы задание выполнил Хитмэн!

― А я хочу отказаться.

― Нет! Нам уже выплатили половину в качестве аванса. Ты не можешь отказаться.

― Мы всегда можем передать его Камикадзе. Она не откажется. Ее вообще только деньги и волнуют.

― А репутация для тебя теперь пустой звук?

― Ладно. Забыли.

― Все в порядке?

― Нет. Мне снилась Лидия.

― Снова... Бро, я честно пытаюсь, но никаких зацепок.

― Я знаю. Извини, что разбудил, ― повторяет Стайлз и сбрасывает звонок.

Снова заснуть все равно не удастся. Стайлз уже выучил это за много лет, потому встает, натягивает тренировочный костюм и спускается на улицу.

Он живет не в самом благополучном квартале. Скорее, в абсолютно неблагополучном. Но здесь аренда лофта обходится дешевле, полиция легко покупается и никому нет до него дела. Сплошные плюсы ― не нужно отвечать на дебильные вопросы из разряда «какого хера он в три часа ночи выперся побегать».

Недавно прошел дождь ― от ночной свежести Стайлз ежится, хмыкает и принимается разминать плечи. Потом срывается с места и бежит. Квартал плохо освещен, да и не все дома можно причислить к жилым ― еще ниже вероятность, что на него кто-то обратит внимание. Только темнота, относительная тишина и ветер в лицо.

Сделав четыре круга, Стайлз тормозит рядом с домом. Поднимается, не раздеваясь, цепляется за намертво вкрученную в проем планку и начинает подтягиваться. Раз за разом, на износ, ощущая, как мышцы начинают гореть, руки ― неметь и переставать сгибаться в суставах.

Только выжав из себя максимум, Стайлз спрыгивает вниз. Дает себе минутную передышку, берет упор на нижней ступеньке лестницы на второй этаж и приступает к отжиманиям. До тех пор, пока руки окончательно не отказывают и он падает.

Поднимается, снимает одежду, заталкивает в корзину для грязного белья и идет в душ.

Его ежедневное расписание. Отлаженное до механизма. Неизменное при любых обстоятельствах.

Единственное отличие сегодня ― разница во времени. В обычные дни он просыпается в пять.

Душ ― тот стартовый толчок, который выводит его из прострации. Стайлз натягивает другой тренировочный костюм, достает новые кроссовки и уже во много раз бодрее выбегает из дома. Трусцой добегает до парковки, где всегда ставит свою тойоту. Машина проверяется чаще, чем ипохондрики у докторов, а следовательно, работает без сбоев.

По пути Стайлз заворачивает в гараж, где в рекордные сроки свинчивает номерные пластины и накручивает новые. Доезжает до парка, достает из багажника рюкзак и бежит по тропинке в лес. Через пятнадцать минут тормозит, достает из рюкзака латексные перчатки, запаянное в полиэтилен мясо и нож. Снимает упаковку и ждет, пока не слышит шорох в кустах. Еле слышно свистит и бросает в сторону зашелестевших веток мясо. Утробное урчание и чавкающие звуки громкие, но они не заглушают шум, производимый бегущим навстречу Стайлзу человеком.

Стайлз шагает вперед, равняется с бегуном ― один взмах рукой и кровь хлещет из перерезанного горла с хрипами и бульканьем.

На бегу Стайлз бросает нож в рюкзак, стаскивает перчатки и возвращается к машине. Садится, набирает номер.

― Заказ выполнен?

― Подтверждаю. Рэйкен Тео.

Сбрасывает звонок и детально изучает одежду. Не найдя следов крови, улыбается и никем не замеченный уезжает.

В гараже он возвращает на место прежние номера. Переодевается в запасную одежду и обувь. Пластины, кроссовки и тренировочный костюм отправляются в рюкзак.

Работа сделана легко, быстро и без проблем.

От парковки до дома Стайлз выбирает длинный путь ― через трущобы и палатки бездомных.

Стайлз любит свой район ― здесь всегда можно найти горящий бакен, в котором можно сжечь любые улики.

Только червь сомнений продолжает точить его. Еще ни разу день, начинающийся сном про Лидию, не заканчивался ничем хорошим.

Теорема, доказанная жизнью.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2**

 

_― Привет. Вы потерялись? ― Миловидная женщина с сэндвичем в руках присаживается рядом с ними на скамью. Она улыбается открыто и дружелюбно._

_Как сестра Анна и отец Фрэнсис прихожанам церкви._

_― Нет. Наши родители отошли купить нам гамбургеров, ― беззастенчиво лжет Стайлз, придвигаясь к Лидии._

_― Ах, вот как, ― сникает она. И принимается оправдываться: ―Просто мы с мужем только из закусочной, уже наелись, и будет обидно, если этот сэндвич пропадет. Хотела угостить вас. Но если..._

_― Там много людей. Думаю, они еще долго будут стоять в очереди. А Лидия очень хочет есть, ― выпаливает Стайлз. Они с Лидией голодают второй день кряду._

_Накануне им пришлось долго отсиживаться на чердаке, прячась от полиции. И ночью Лидия не могла уснуть. Стайлз пытался прикинуть ― где раздобыть еды, но из-за патруля ближайшая кофейня успела закрыться. А среди мусора в баках ничего съестного не нашлось. Три дня назад их почти поймали в супермаркете. Если бы Лидия не сообразила пнуть кассира под колено, Стайлз не смог бы выкрутиться. От отчаяния он начал задумываться ― не примкнуть ли к бродягам. И будь он один, так бы и сделал. Но ему становилось страшно за Лидию. С ней могли сделать все, что угодно. Потому ночлежки бродяг они старались обходить стороной._

_А теперь эта женщина предлагает еду просто так._

_Лидия набрасывается на сэндвич с жадностью голодного зверька, стараясь откусить как можно больше, и проглатывает, почти не жуя. На половине резко останавливается, видимо, вспоминая, что голодная не она одна. Смотрит на Стайлза._

_И ему хочется плакать._

_Но все, что он делает ― гладит ее по голове и кивает. Он сильный и перебьется. А Лидия ― девочка, к тому же на целый год младше, и кто еще о ней сможет позаботиться?_

_― Меня зовут Натали, ― напоминает о своем присутствии невольная благодетельница. ― А вас как?_

_― Я ― Стайлз. А ее зовут Лидия._

_― А я ― Джон, муж Натали, ― раздается у них за спинами, и Стайлз холодеет. Они попались. Просто и банально._

_Обидно._

_― Стайлз, ваши родители ведь не придут?_

_― Они..._

_― На тебе грязная одежда, и ты выглядишь крайне голодным. Мы просто хотим помочь._

_― Ага. Вызовете полицию, и они..._

_― Парень, может, ты для начала поешь что-нибудь? ― Джон присоединяется к жене._

_И Стайлз сдается._

_Они не звонят в полицию все то время, что Стайлз и Лидия отмываются в ванной. И когда уплетают за обе щеки безумно вкусную молочную кашу. И Стайлз даже уверен, что наелся, но глазами невольно продолжает выискивать на столе ― что бы съесть еще. Но Лидию от обильного ужина начинает клонить в сон, и Натали помогает устроить ее в гостевой комнате._

_С гораздо большим удовольствием Стайлз бы тоже уснул, но от него ждут ответа. Вопросов много, и он совершенно точно не хочет отвечать на них, потому что тогда придется признаться в нарушении уже четырех заповедей. За две из которых его могут арестовать. Потому Стайлз выпаливает:_

_― Мы сбежали, потому что Лидию хотели избить розгами._

_― Розги? В наши дни? ― Недоумение на лицах Джона и Натали только доказывает, что он был прав в своем недоверии взрослым._

_Стайлз ничего не отвечает. Он прекрасно понимает, что в такое сложно поверить._

_Но они поверят._

_Расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, одолженной ему Джоном, снимает ее и поворачивается спиной. Натали охает. Джон синхронно с женой шумно выдыхает. Там действительно есть на что посмотреть. В прошлом году Стайлз украл яблочный джем, заготовленный для пирога, и сестра Анна долго ему это припоминала._

_Как раз розгами по спине. За любое неверное слово и лишний шаг._

_Натали подходит к Стайлзу, обхватывает его и начинает еле ощутимо раскачиваться из стороны в сторону._

_― Если вы обратитесь в полицию ― нас вернут обратно._

_― Но ведь можно же заявить. Показать и рассказать всем. ― Джон почти сипит, выговаривая эти слова. Как будто горло резко отказалось работать._

_― Я ― сирота. Как и Лидия. А они все перевернут так, что скорее нас самих сочтут виноватыми. Непослушными детьми, которые заслужили наказание._

_― Но не розгами же до рубцов!_

_Стайлз спокоен. Ему уже не страшно ― сострадание и жажда помочь написаны на лицах супругов._

_― Мы никому вас не отдадим, ― выдыхает Натали. ― Никто больше не причинит вам боль._

 

― Стайлз! ― резкий окрик выдергивает его из воспоминаний.

― А? Скотт. Я тебя не заметил.

В месте их постоянных встреч как всегда шумно. Это спорт-бар, где на плазменных экранах постоянно транслируются всевозможные матчи, за столиками полно болельщиков, которые не могут себе позволить роскошь приобрести билет на стадион, а пиво с утра до вечера течет рекой.

Собственно, перед Стайлзом стоит пинта светлого. Но он не помнит, чтобы заказывал ее.

― Хизер говорит, ты минут двадцать в облаках витаешь. Спишь?

― Грежу наяву. И вижу свой самый страшный сон. Как будто передо мной сидит мой отстойный брат.

― Иди ты! ― ржет Скотт, пихая его кулаком в плечо. Стайлз смеется вместе с ним.

― Хизер! ― зовет Стайлз официантку и, поднимая кружку, указывает на нее. ― Точно такую же моему брату!

Хизер улыбается, кивает и, покачивая бедрами, плывет к барной стойке. По пути ее пытается шлепнуть по круглому заду бородатый мужик. Хизер уворачивается и шутливо грозит ему пальцем. Она знает, что Стайлз наблюдает. И ей это льстит.

И пока ей льстит его внимание, никто не задумается над тем ― зачем на самом деле двое братьев здесь встречаются.

― Твоя доля, ― под столом Скотт пихает Стайлзу в руку плотно завернутый пакет. ― Как и договаривались.

― Заказчик счастлив?

― В лучших традициях. У меня есть для тебя новое дело.

― Я хочу отдохнуть.

― Стайлз. Там тройная цена! Прикинь! Тройная, ― шепотом пытается воскликнуть Скотт. У него это почти получается.

― И? Я хочу отдохнуть.

― Отдохнешь. Выполнишь и отдохнешь. Клянусь. Месяц. Рванешь в Европу. Или Африку!

― С поддельным паспортом. Скотт, очнись, в базах данных меня не существует. Рафаэль постарался.

― Блядь. Забыл. Ну... Я придумаю что-нибудь. Просто выполни этот заказ.

― Ты даже просишь?

Вопрос замирает в душном воздухе, заполненном смесью запахов жарящегося хлеба, разлитого пива, потных тел и различных сортов табака. Хизер приносит им пиво.

― Хизер, ― Стайлз задерживает взгляд в вырезе ее блузы, ― тебе говорили, что местная форма как будто бы на тебя была сшита изначально?

Официантка расплывается в недоуменной улыбке. Обычно Стайлз скуп на комплименты.

― Без задней мысли. Прекрасно выглядишь! ― он салютует ей кружкой и делает щедрый глоток.

Скотт повторяет его движение.

Хизер сияет как начищенная монета. Ни для кого не секрет, что она влюблена в Стайлза по уши и весь последний год ждет, когда же он спросит ее номер и пригласит на свидание.

Но только Стайлз знает, что этого никогда не случится.

Хизер окликают с дальнего конца бара, и она, оглядываясь, уходит. А перед Стайлзом как по волшебству возникает папка с документами. Он пробегает глазами по строчкам, автоматически фиксируя и запоминая данные.

Дерек Хейл. Всего двадцать семь лет. Но среди заслуг уже торговля оружием, наркотиками и живым товаром. Почти стандартный заказ.

Послезавтра Хейл планирует осмотр свежеотстроенного офисного центра.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3**

 

_Резвящаяся на детской площадке детвора вызывает у Стайлза странную смесь ярости, зависти и ненависти._

_У них есть то, что с рождения нет у него. И они никогда в жизни не узнают цены всего, что им доступно._

_Футбольный мячик отскакивает от его ноги. Стайлз разворачивается, чтобы послать придурка. Но натыкается на виноватый взгляд._

_― Прости! Я не знал, что ты тут стоишь. Я не специально._

_Почти ровесник Стайлза. И, сложись жизнь по-другому, они могли бы дружить._

_― Я ― Скотт. Хочешь с нами?_

_― Хочу._

_Скотт улыбается во весь рот и, повернувшись в сторону поля, кричит:_

_― Верн! Я нашел нам четвертого! ― снова смотрит на Стайлза и поясняет: ― Нас с Верном и Дэнни трое, а так не интересно играть в соккер. Будем двое на двое, счет до десяти голов. Хочешь со мной в паре?_

_― Хочу, ― односложно повторяет Стайлз._

_Он на самом деле хочет играть. Желудок сводит от голода, но желание хотя бы на одну игру стать обычным, на мгновение прикоснуться к чужому счастью побеждает._

_Скотт идет к воротам, отдавая Стайлзу возможность вести игру. И Стайлз отрывается. Гоняет по траве мяч, обходит Верна, со всей силы пробивает голы в ворота Дэнни. У них просто нет шансов._

_― Десять-ноль! Мы выиграли! ― вопит Скотт и бросается обнимать Стайлза. Верн и Дэнни подходят пожать ему руку. Искреннее восхищение написано на лицах всех троих. Они, перебивая друг дружку, начинают обсуждать игру._

_В приюте мяч был тяжелее, набит тряпками и сто раз перешит. И команда была больше, злее, увереннее в себе. Каждый норовил поставить подножку или толкнуть. Выиграть любым способом._

_А тут... Младенческий лепет._

_И в разы острее ощущается отсутствие Лидии. Не хватает ее восторженного визга ― награды Стайлза за выигранный матч._

_― Скотт! ― резкий оклик обрывает шум._

_― Папа! ― замирает тот._

_Стайлз поднимает голову и как со стороны подмечает начищенные ботинки, серый костюм, нахмуренные брови и строгий взгляд._

_― У меня времени в обрез. Почему, приезжая на обед, вместо того, чтобы спокойно перекусить, я вынужден искать тебя по всем детским площадкам?_

_― Прости. Мы тут заигрались... Представляешь, Стайлз выбил десять голов подряд! Мы выиграли!_

_― Рад за вас. А сейчас ― бегом домой мыть руки._

_― Пап, а можно Стайлз с нами пообедает?_

_Скотта никто не тянет за язык. Не упрашивает. Но желание отблагодарить хлещет из него во все стороны._

_И это проблема._

_Стайлз успевает открыть рот, чтобы промямлить «нет, спасибо». Но именно в этот момент его желудок громко возмущается. На что отец Скотта хмыкает:_

_― Бегом. Оба._

 

Подготовка не занимает у Стайлза много времени. Разобрать винтовку, почистить и смазать детали, снова собрать. Проверить прицел. Осмотреть место, просчитать маршрут. Прикинуть все возможные пути отхода.

Стандартный бизнес-центр с панорамными окнами среди жилых домов кажется чужеродной и бесполезной постройкой. Но для Стайлза в самый раз ― особенно с крыши, куда никто не посмотрит и не заметит его с винтовкой наперевес.

Стайлз готов.

В назначенный день он, действуя по привычной схеме, устраивается на крыше и выжидает.

Судя по отчетам, Хейл ― настоящий маньяк в плане работы. Дома бывает редко, хотя всю территорию вокруг него превратил в эквивалент крепости ― не хватает только колючей проволоки по периметру, подключенной к электросети. Зато все остальное время Хейл постоянно где-то с кем-то встречается.

Правда, о большинстве мест его пребывания невозможно узнать, благо с этой новостройкой вышел прокол. Не со стороны секретаря Хейла. Но этот прокол для кого-то станет фатальным.

Стайлз, не отрываясь, смотрит в окуляр оптического прицела. Ему везет ― Хейл с телефоном в руках подходит к одному из окон опен-спейса на третьем этаже.

И тут в заднем кармане Стайлза начинает вибрировать мобильник. Стайлз чертыхается. Ракурс крайне удачный ― нужно только нажать на спусковой крючок.

Но его номер известен ограниченному кругу людей. И ни один из них не станет звонить Стайлзу сам.

Даже Скотт.

Не отрываясь от окуляра, Стайлз выуживает телефон и на автомате принимает звонок.

― Здравствуй, Стайлз, ― говорит Дерек и смотрит прямо в его сторону. Как будто знает, где именно тот залег. Словно на винтовке Стайлза установлен лазер.

Стайлзу ничего не остается, кроме как банально ответить в таком же ключе:

― Здравствуй, Дерек.

― Я уверен ― сейчас ты пытаешься сообразить, откуда у меня твой номер, почему я в курсе про заказ и какого черта вообще происходит. Но ты уже и сам знаешь ответ, правда, Стайлз?

Дерек улыбается. Щерится во все свои отбеленные зубы и явно наслаждается действом. Режиссер-постановщик хренов.

― Что ты сделал со Скоттом?

― Пока ничего. Скажу тебе больше ― как раз ради того, чтобы я с ним ничего не сделал, мы с тобой сейчас разговариваем.

Стайлз молчит. Ему не нравится то, что происходит. И по большому счету он может уже сейчас быстро свернуться и свалить. Дерек и его шавки попросту не успеют.

― Стайлз? ― напоминает о себе Дерек.

― Почему я должен тебе верить? ― решает идти до конца Стайлз.

― Не верь. Просто посмотри туда, ― Дерек поднимает руку и указывает в противоположный угол опен-спейса. В толстое оконное стекло буквально вжимают Скотта, а за его спиной виднеются сразу оба близнеца ― телохранителя Хейла.

― Убедил. Я слушаю ― что тебе нужно?

― Ты.

― Я не товар.

― Нет. Но ты то, что мне нужно.

― Ты предлагаешь работу?

― Нет, я констатирую факт ― теперь ты будешь работать на меня.

― Я работаю на себя.

― Именно поэтому Скотт за последние полтора года так хорошо разжился деньгами, что смог позволить себе попытаться перекупить Святошу.

― Скотту понадобился другой киллер?

― Да. Ты не знал? Скотт! ― отведя смартфон от лица, он кричит в глубину: ― Ты херовый друг и брат! Оказывается, Стайлз не знал, что ты решил расшириться и обзавестись не одним киллером, а целым выводком!

Стайлз не слышит, что отвечает Скотт. Но новая информация сродни удару под дых.

― Вот так, Стайлз, я остался без исполнителя, ― продолжает пояснять Дерек. ― И мне крайне срочно нужна замена. А так как я лишился Святоши по вине твоего друга, или брата ― как больше нравится, с вашего тандема замена.

― Я могу просто выстрелить, и твоя голова взорвется большим кровавым месивом.

― Ты этого не сделаешь, ― уверенно комментирует Дерек. ― У меня есть то, что нужно тебе.

― У тебя не может быть того, что мне нужно. Уже хотя бы потому, что ты не знаешь ― что мне нужно.

― Скотт крайне болтлив, особенно если поиграть ножом рядом с его шеей. Ты ищешь свою давно потерянную подружку Лидию.

― Что тебе о ней известно? ― выпаливает Стайлз. Слишком долго он искал и натыкался на глухие стены. Если у Дерека есть реальная информация ― Стайлз сделает для него все.

― Много. Но сперва ты дашь то, что нужно мне, ― устанавливает рамки тот.

― И что нужно тебе?

― Питер Хейл.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4**

 

_― Я решил твою проблему._

_― Сэр, в смысле?_

_Стайлз остался жить в доме МакКоллов. Теперь он обращается к Рафаэлю исключительно «сэр» и даже дышать старается пореже в его присутствии. К несчастью или невезучести Стайлза Рафаэль МакКолл оказался агентом ФБР._

_Зато Стайлз теперь ежедневно сыт и тепло одет. Регулярно высыпается. Каждый день ходит в школу вместе со Скоттом. Остается после занятий вместе с ним. Учит уроки, играет ― все со Скоттом._

_Стайлзу это не сложно делать. Но Скотт ― не Лидия. И доля неприязни сохраняется. Лидию Стайлзу никто не может заменить._

_― Ты теперь официально значишься сыном покойной сестры моей покойной жены._

_― Сыном кого, сэр? ― неуверенно спрашивает Стайлз. Потому что не понимает. На самом деле не понимает ― зачем он сдался Рафаэлю. Сирота, да еще и проблемная. На улице сложно выжить ― но Стайлз бы привык._

_― Не суть, ― отмахивается Рафаэль. ― Теперь ты официально числишься под моей опекой._

_― И вы это сделали просто так, сэр?_

_― Не говори глупостей. Иногда лучше промолчать, Стайлз, чем ляпнуть то, после чего тебя сочтут несерьезным._

_Рафаэль не любит ленивых, глупых и несерьезных. Стайлз это усвоил. С того первого обеда вместе с МакКоллами. Потому перефразирует вопрос:_

_― Сэр. Какой прок от меня в вашем доме?_

_― Уже ближе. А прок такой ― и ты, и Скотт вырастете мне помощниками._

_― Сэр, и мне, и Скотту нужно будет стать агентами ФБР?_

_Стайлз не против такого расклада. Но с его прошлым это вряд ли возможно._

_― Почти. Вы будете вершителями закона вне рамок закона._

_― Это как?_

_― Стайлз, я готов. Идем? Дэнни с Верном нас, скорее всего, уже заждались, ― обрывает их разговор Скотт, появляясь в дверном проеме._

_Из-за внезапно раньше вернувшегося с работы Рафаэля и разговора с ним Стайлз и думать забыл, что накануне они договаривались с друзьями снова погонять в соккер._

_― Скотт, ты вовремя, ― констатирует Рафаэль._

_― Папа? Ты рано._

_― В наблюдательности тебе не откажешь. За мной, оба._

_Рафаэль никогда никого ни о чем не просит. А Скотту и Стайлзу ― всегда отдает приказы. Короткие команды, как будто они ― его подчиненные. Ну или щенки на коротких поводках._

_Что у Стайлза, что у Скотта это устойчивая ассоциация._

_Они оба в момент срываются с места и спешат за Рафаэлем ― в кладовую, оттуда в подвал. К двери которого ранее им строго запрещалось подходить._

_Рафаэль включает свет в помещении, и мальчики теряют дар речи ― две стены от пола до потолка завешены огнестрельным и холодным оружием. На дальней ― установлены мишени. Пол стык в стык устлан матами._

_― Завтра с утра начнутся тренировки. Я уже записал вас обоих в секцию, где вы сможете осваивать единоборства. Здесь же я сам буду учить вас пользоваться оружием. И боже упаси вас рассказать кому-то об этом ― уничтожу своими руками._

_― Отец, но зачем нам все это?_

_― С этого дня ― сэр. Преступников много и не до каждого из них может дотянуться закон. С вашей помощью ― дотянется._

 

Стайлз не любит себя ощущать лягушкой на столе, которую вот-вот начнут препарировать.

Не в своей тарелке. Неуютно. Выбитым из колеи.

Сравнений можно найти множество. И все они будут про то, что испытывает Стайлз, лежа на крыше, глядя в оптический прицел и разговаривая с Дереком Хейлом. Потому он назначает встречу в очередном спорт-баре и сбрасывает звонок. Потом неспешно, подрагивающими от злости пальцами разбирает винтовку, складывает в рюкзак и так же неспешно уходит.

Он знает, что Дерек следит за ним. И знает, что Дерек не дурак и понимает, чем рискует. Можно предположить, что тот просто дал что-то вроде передышки или время утрясти полученную информацию в голове.

И уже за одно это Стайлз ему благодарен.

Новый спорт-бар ничем не отличается от прежнего. Та же галдящая толпа болельщиков, то же пиво, те же чесночные гренки. Новые нелюбопытные официантки. Которые резко активизируюся, когда к Стайлзу подсаживается Дерек.

И тут же сникают, стоит только Дереку ухмыльнуться и взять Стайлза за руку. Подержать дольше положенного, после чего склониться к уху и прошептать: «Ну здравствуй, мой новый ангел смерти».

― Без пафоса никак, Дерек?

― Стараюсь, как могу, но всегда проигрываю. Питер в этом бесспорный лидер.

― Ты за это его решил прикончить?

― В том числе. На самом деле мне просто не нравится, как он смотрит на Кору, не нравится, что он пытается вести дела за моей спиной и отдает приказы моим людям.

― То есть, тебе не нравится, что он пытается занять твое место.

― Бинго.

― Не важно. Мне нужна информация на него. Скотт готовил данные заранее.

― Они есть, ― Дерек выуживает из внутреннего кармана пиджака небрежно сложенную папку. ― Только все это ни к чему. Питера проще простого словить на уличную блядь. Ему нравятся рыженькие.

― Где и когда?

Дерек молча достает из того же кармана «Паркер» и размашисто пишет на обложке название района недалеко от лофта Стайлза, улицу и время.

Остальное дело за ловкостью профи.

Рафаэль их и этому постарался научить ― маскироваться, применять на себя практически любую личину. Хотя на курсы актерского мастерства все равно запихнул. Зато теперь Стайлз не спотыкаясь может пройти на шпильках по подиуму. И не упасть.

Что не скажешь про Скотта. Деревом он выставил себя уже тогда. Рафаэль продолжал платить, преподаватели ― учить, а Скотт ― исправно лажать на занятиях.

Стайлз вспоминает про все это, пока надевает свободное платье на свои накладные сиськи, скрадывая мужскую угловатую фигуру, натягивает телесного цвета колготки на выбритые ноги и обувает туфли на невысоком каблуке. Пока красится, виртуозно перекраивая черты собственного лица, оттеняя и высветляя нужные места. Пока закрепляет парик.

Увиденное в зеркале удовлетворяет ― Стайлз не выглядит как шлюха. Скорее, как студентка колледжа, которой не посчастливилось забрести поздним вечером не в то место. Он набрасывает на плечи кофточку, прихватывает дамскую сумку и выходит из дома.

Стайлз не боится гулять по своему району в подобном прикиде. Бояться должны те, кто решит пристать. Уличная шпана свистит ему вслед из ближайшей подворотни ― пробный тест пройден.

Все то время, что он ждет машину Питера Хейла, ему почему-то хочется курить, хотя заядлым курильщиком он себя назвать не может. И даже когда Питер подъезжает ― Стайлз не сразу идет в том направлении.

Ему не нравится Дерек, не нравится заказ и не нравится весь этот расклад. Но на кону стоит слишком много, чтобы отказаться.

― Может быть, ты хочешь немного вина?

Рыжей неистасканной на вид девушкой Питер очаровывается в момент. Снимает без разговоров, даже не спрашивая цену. Стайлзу все-то и требуется для этого ― улыбнуться.

― Что?

― Выпить?

― Нет, спасибо. Я не пью.

Питер приводит его в абсолютно пустой дом ― по пути ни охраны, ни сторожевых псов. Дом даже не на сигнализации. Это настораживает. Если это дом Хейла ― одного из них, ― дом определенно должен охраняться.

― Тогда…

Стайлз молча извлекает кольт с глушителем из своей сумки и направляет дуло в лицо Питеру.

― Хм, Дерек не сказал, что его новый киллер ― девушка. ― Удивление написано на лице Питера. Но вызвано оно только этим фактом.

― Молодец, Стайлз, девочка из тебя вышла что надо! ― В дверях внезапно появляется сам Дерек и начинает аплодировать. ― Ты прошел проверку.

― А, это был такой прикол, ― озвучивает Стайлз, убирая оружие.

Недаром ему вся сегодняшняя затея не понравилась.

― Не обижайся. Питер сам виноват, что все было так просто. В следующий раз будет осторожнее со своими проститутками.

― Не думаю, что мы сработаемся.

― Уверен, что ты не прав. Потому что настоящая цена информации о твоей подружке ― головы Джеррарда и Кейт Арджентов.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5**

 

_Стайлз надвигает козырек кепки на глаза, сутулится и ныряет в проход, ведущий к стадиону. Пробирается через галдящую толпу к своему месту и устраивается удобнее. Он уже забыл то время, когда при нем не было оружия. Хотя бы того же балисонга._

_Но это стадион ― усиленная охрана с металлодетекторами на входе. Купить место на ряд выше того, где будет клиент ― невелика проблема. Самый большой просчет почти всех людей ― предсказуемость. Привычки, по которым их отследить — раз плюнуть. Увлечения, благодаря которым их проще найти. Жажда стабильности, от которой почти все отнекиваются, но подспудно жаждут._

_В этот раз клиент ― заядлый болельщик. Фанат футбола. Привыкший покупать билет в один и тот же ряд, на одни и те же места._

_Стайлза не смущает, что на игры тот с собой всегда приводит сына._

_Обычно Стайлзу глубоко безразлично, кто его клиенты, чем занимаются и в чем проштрафились. Это безликая серая масса. Работа, которую нужно кому-то выполнять. Стайлз вообще считает себя своего рода чистильщиком._

_Но конкретно этот клиент ему противен. Противен его срывающийся на визг крик. Противна его растянутая старая футболка с почти стершимися от времени подписями игроков, бликующая на солнце лысина и удушливая смесь запахов пива и пота._

_Сын ― весь в отца. Заляпанная жирными пятнами белая майка, ведро жареных куриных крылышек в одной руке, газировка в другой и хомячьи щеки не способны вообще вызвать симпатию. Если только у матери, которая еще не поняла ― до чего довела ребенка ее слепая любовь._

_И в такие моменты Стайлз рад, что не знает своих родителей. Не наблюдает их изо дня в день. Что он может их идеализировать сколько угодно ― они не разрушат миф._

_Стайлз никак не реагирует на сигнал к началу игры. Не реагирует на всеобщее помешательство. На истерику болельщиков, голоса комментаторов, выкрики местных торговцев. Он смотрит прямо перед собой. Почти на поле ― даже краем глаза отслеживает игру. Но не выпускает клиента из поля зрения._

_В какой-то момент мальчик начинает дергать отца за футболку и ныть, что у него закончилась газировка, что он хочет еще и именно сейчас. Отец огрызается не раз и не два, но его сын продолжает канючить. В конце концов тот не выдерживает и поднимает свою необъятную тушу, чтобы найти чертова лоточника с его чертовой газировкой._

_Стайлз встает следом. Но если клиент, уходя, расталкивает других болельщиков, чем вызывает их ярость и злобу, то исчезновение Стайлза остается незамеченным._

_Работа ― не бей лежачего. Всего-то ― шагнуть навстречу, столкнуться, почти облиться чужим пивом, ловко закинуть в стакан крошечную таблетку и услышать вслед много новых ругательств._

_В туалетах на удивление чисто. Возможно, потому, что игра еще не закончилась._

_Стайлз возвращается на свое место. И терпеливо дожидается момента, когда клиент одним махом допивает пиво, его скручивает первая судорога, подгибаются ноги и он заваливается в сторону сына. Когда он окончательно падает в проход между рядами и начинается паника, Стайлз успевает подобрать пустой пивной стакан и тихо уходит._

_В закрытом пустующем гараже избавляется от одежды и главной улики ― все равно в мусорном баке этого района никто копаться не станет._

_В доме МакКоллов его ждет ужин и так называемая семья._

_― Стайлз! Браво! Так чисто выполнил заказ, что даже я не сразу понял, что это твоих рук дело! ― Рафаэль от переизбытка эмоций не стесняется пару раз хлопнуть в ладоши. ― Скотт! Смотри и учись! Хотя тебе, наверно, уже поздно._

_Скотт поднимает голову, пару минут смотрит в никуда и снова утыкается взглядом в тарелку._

_― Рафаэль. Я хочу отойти от дел на время, ― Стайлз отодвигает свою порцию спагетти и озвучивает мысль, которая свербит в его мозгу уже не первый год._

_― Стайлз? ― Рафаэль недоумевает, и его можно понять. Но Стайлз все решил давно._

_― Я хочу уехать. На пару месяцев. Может, чуть больше. Я пока не знаю._

_― Но у меня новый заказ!_

_― У тебя есть Скотт. И ты сам._

_По большому счету Стайлзу все равно. Пришло время вернуться. Стайлзу нужно вернуться. Туда, где все началось._

_― Но ни один из нас не сравнится с тобой! Ты же… гребаный Хитмэн из компьютерной игры Скотта!_

_― Извини._

 

Стайлз не раздражен. И совершенно не злится. Даже «бешенство» ― это не про него. Но дверь хлопает чересчур громко.

― А это было крайне не вежливо, ― Дерек распахивает дверь и уже в разы аккуратнее ее закрывает.

― Говорит мне тот, кого сюда совершенно точно не звали.

― Ты здесь живешь один?

― Со своими тараканами.

― Точно! При твоем роде занятий они у тебя требуют много места!

― Мало было устроить этот фарс с проверкой? Теперь ты решил поиздеваться?

Но угрожающая поза Стайлза не производит должного эффекта.

― Стайлз. Это Питеру нравятся стервозные рыжие девочки. Мне ― нет. Тем более когда они разговаривают мужскими голосами.

Стайлз плюет на законы гостеприимства и уходит по лестнице наверх. Кожа под накладными сиськами адски чешется. Потому он наспех разувается, выныривает из платья и отдирает от себя силикон. Трет зудящую грудь и блаженно выдыхает.

Дерек за его спиной молча наблюдает за всеми манипуляциями. Но Стайлзу это глубоко безразлично.

В зеркале над раковиной он долго изучает свой внешний вид. Потом тратит ворох ватных дисков и почти четверть бутылки жидкости для снятия грима на то, чтобы стереть все следы косметики на лице. Последним штрихом Стайлз избавляется от парика и остатков одежды.

На его взгляд все трансы ― те еще извращенцы. Ну кому в трезвом уме придет в голову натягивать на себя это адское приспособление ― утягивающие трусы?

― В отличие от Питера мне нравятся мальчики. Которых не портит стервозность и у которых можно найти, например, флакон смазки.

― Ты копался в моем прикроватном столе, ― констатирует Стайлз, заходит в душ и настраивает воду.

― Да, ― почти ему в ухо соглашается Дерек и прижимается сзади. ― Твое вольное исполнение стриптиза завело меня.

― Сочувствую.

― Незаинтересованности не наблюдаю. ― Дерек обхватывает его член и начинает грубо сминать.

― Ты пришел меня трахать или мозг ебать?

― Могу и насухую без резинки. Устроит? ― Бешенство в голосе Дерека режет слух. Но Стайлз не в состоянии выключить пофигизм. За неимением возможности ухватить его за волосы, Дерек перехватывает под горло, запрокидывая голову себе на плечо.

― Рискни.

Дерек не рискнет. И они оба это знают.

― Но я всегда могу пустить на фарш Скотта.

― Валяй.

― Не постесняешься его кинуть?

― Он же не постеснялся.

Дерек прижимается к нему и еле слышно шепчет в ухо:

― Я хочу вдавить твою голову в стену, чтобы череп лопнул и мозги вперемешку с кровью брызнули во все стороны.

― Ты заебал. ― Стайлз не дурак, он уже понял, что Дереку, как тому вампиру, нужно приглашение.

Потому он расслабляется, опускает руку вниз, на член Дерека, проводит пару раз, сжимая, добиваясь судорожных выдохов, приставляет к своему анусу и насаживается.

Это больно. Но кайфово. То, что нужно после такого паршивого дня.

Стайлз упирается руками в стену, прогибает спину и подается навстречу мощным резким толчкам. Дерек как будто искры пытается высечь. А так как при каждом толчке он задевает простату ― у него получается. Стайлз забывает про все. Он забывает себя и растворяется в движениях, в разрядах удовольствия, прошивающих позвоночник, в руках, блуждающих по телу, и губах, впивающихся голодными поцелуями в плечи и шею.

Завтра кожа стопроцентно будет покрыта лиловыми пятнами. Но сейчас на это глубоко плевать.

Стайлз пытается обхватить свой член ― ему совсем чуть-чуть остается до разрядки, но Дерек не дает. Фиксирует руки на стене и продолжает долбиться.

― Ты кончишь так!

И Стайлза простреливает от жадного собственничества, сквозящего в голосе. Неровные белесые струйки пачкают стену и тут же смываются водой.

Дерек стонет и до хруста костей стискивает Стайлза.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 6**

 

_— Соболезную, Скотт. — Стайлз делает шаг вперед и обнимает его._

_Стайлз не первый в очереди. Более того — он специально встал последним._

_— Стайлз? Ты откуда? Давно вернулся?_

_Скотт предсказуемо сыпет вопросами. Немудрено — почти год назад Стайлз исчез. Однажды ночью ушел, не прощаясь, и даже Рафаэль со всеми своими связями не смог его найти._

_— Только что. Отойдем?_

_Они бредут по кладбищу к выходу вдвоем — почти одного роста, в схожих черных костюмах. В школе, когда они начали представляться братьями, все им верили._

_— Знаешь, кто это сделал?_

_— Нет. Но это точно был заказ. Благо отец не оставлял улик, и теперь в глазах общественности он — жертва произвола преступности._

_— Пусть так. К тебе меньше буду цепляться. Что собираешься делать дальше?_

_— Уеду. Поехали со мной?_

_— Не вопрос._

_— То есть ты вернулся окончательно?_

_— Можно и так сказать._

_— Нашел то, что сбежал искать?_

_— Нет. Я не нашел Лидию. Но продолжу поиски._

_— Кто такая Лидия?_

 

Именно в тот день черт дернул его рассказать Скотту про Лидию. И дать все карты в руки. Не подумал, что Скотт способен его подставить. Значит, сам дурак.

Стайлз стоит в офисе Дерека, на том самом месте, где стоял Дерек несколько дней назад, и смотрит на крышу дома напротив, где прятался сам. Отец Фрэнсис любил повторять фразу «пути господни неисповедимы». И сейчас Стайлз как никогда понимает ее.

Дверь резко распахивается, и близнецы буквально вволакивают полубессознательное тело. Пока офисные помещения не сдаются, Дерек считает, что удобнее притащить информатора именно сюда. На голову девушки предусмотрительно надет черный мешок.  
Ее заставляют сесть на стул, единственный на всем этаже, и связывают руки за спиной.

Следом за близнецами не торопясь заходит сам Дерек. Судя по нему, девушка знает многое — он выглядит, как будто только что выиграл все сокровища мира.

— Сэр? — один из близнецов вопросительно смотрит на Дерека и кивает в сторону пленницы.

— Да, снимайте. Думаю, малышка Элли уже пришла в себя.

Телохранитель резко сдергивает мешок, и темные волосы рассыпаются по ее плечам. Мутный взгляд темных глаз, густо очерченных подводкой, фиксируется сперва на Стайлзе, потом застывает на Дереке.

— А сейчас она побудет примерной девочкой и сразу все расскажет. Про своих любимых тетушку Кейт и дедушку Джеррарда.

— Пошел к черту!

— А потом съебет нахуй из этого города. — Дерек кивает, один из близнецов склоняется и с силой бьет Элли в живот. — Не перебивай меня. Это некрасиво.

Она хрипит и откашливается. У Стайлза в голове как будто что-то щелкает — он моментально вспоминает, кто она и где он ее видел.

— Ты на самом деле решил узнать это от нее? Про Арджентов у Эллисон Арджент? — он скептически смотрит на всю разворачивающуюся перед глазами картину.

— Да. Потому что она должна мне. За семью, которую у меня отняли ее родственники. Правда, Тень?

Эллисон злобно сверкает глазами и молчит. Это правильно — киллер обязан быть умным и быстро усваивать уроки. Неумные обычно очень быстро становятся мертвыми.

— Мне она вроде как тоже должна, — и Стайлз, глядя в недоуменное лицо Дерека, поясняет: — Я в курсе, что она Тень. И это она убила отца Скотта несколько лет назад.

— Это был заказ, — шипит та.

— И именно поэтому я не стал искать тебя, когда узнал, кто ты. Мне хватило заказчика.

— А тебя я прикончу своими руками! — продолжает Эллисон. — Твой Святоша убил моих родителей.

— Святоша?

Дерек еле заметно мотает головой.

— Айзек. Мальчик с библейским именем. И нет, Элли, я не отдавал ему такого приказа. У нас с Викторией был уговор — она, ты и Крис собираете манатки и валите из города. И я вас не преследую. Взамен она сливает мне пути к Кейт и Джеррарду.

— Ты лжешь!

— Тебя тупо использовали. Голову даю на отсечение — такой план Кейт придумала.

Эллисон все еще не хочет признавать услышанного, но из ее взгляда уже пропал вызов. Его заменила паника. Эллисон нерешительно открывает рот и еле слышно выдыхает:

— Если меня не будет на сегодняшнем вечере — они тебя вычислят и прикончат.

— Стайлз, — мгновенно переключается Дерек. — Задача ясна?

— Сурово, но я рискну. Если и после этого не скажешь про Лидию — дышать ты перестанешь.

— Скажу. Потому что знаю, где она.

— Ага. Последнее. Всего один вопрос. Это ты дал Айзеку такое прозвище?

— Айзек ко мне уже пришел таким. Со своими странностями. Даже оправдал свое прозвище — каждый заказ отмаливал в церкви.

— Где он сейчас?

— Это второй вопрос.

— Ты убил его?

— Третий. Казнил. Меня не предают.

Простая установка, чтобы Стайлз знал, что бежать не стоит.

Но абсолютно не нужная.

Стайлз покидает офис, возвращается в лофт и долго готовится. В этот раз собирательный образ не прокатит, а значит, выложиться придется по максимуму. Оружие — меньшее, что его заботит, оно всегда в состоянии боевой готовности.

Но итог возвращает Стайлза в состояние равновесия — из зеркала с расстояния пяти шагов на него смотрит Эллисон в узких черных джинсах, солнцезащитных очках и свободной темной рубашке.

Он видит отличия. Но они из разряда тех, что не заметишь, пока не присмотришься.

Охрана пропускает его сразу. Стайлзу даже не приходится высовываться из машины Эллисон. Прислуга тоже не смотрит в его сторону — все заняты. Джеррард известен своими приемами на весь город. Меценат недобитый.

И только Кейт зовет его из глубины коридора. Вот кто точно раскусит обман.

Стайлз молча заходит в ее комнату. Строгая, почти спартанская обстановка напрягает, но, видимо, Кейт считает, что красивой холеной блондинке пафосный антураж не нужен.

И все становится до ужаса просто — Кейт поворачивается к нему спиной, чтобы дать застегнуть себе платье, и Стайлз, не раздумывая, достает кольт, и стреляет. Не успев даже вскрикнуть, та оседает на пол. Стайлз подхватывает ее, затаскивает за дверь ванной комнаты, возвращается и подбирает гильзу.

Половина задачи решена.

Джеррард тоже не разочаровывает его. Скорее всего, он тоже увидел «Эллисон», пока Стайлз поднимался на второй этаж. Голос в коридоре, приоткрытая дверь в комнату дочери и силуэт внучки на фоне окна. Джеррард даже не успевает задать вопрос, для которого открывает рот.

Тело старика Стайлз прячет там же, рядом с Кейт.

Покидает особняк он тоже довольно быстро — никто его не останавливает. Уже в пути, отъехав на приличное расстояние, Стайлз набирает номер и впервые не Скотту говорит:

— Подтверждаю. Джеррард Арджент. Кейт Арджент.

 

***

 

— Слушаю.

— Лидия... А ты выросла настоящей красавицей.

— О боже! Стайлз?! Стайлз, это ты? Где ты? Откуда ты звонишь?

— У тебя отличный муж. А сын так просто твоя копия.

— Ты видел Джексона? Ты где-то рядом?

— Я рад, что у тебя все хорошо. Прости, что тогда ушел не попрощавшись. И слишком долго не давал о себе знать. Со мной все в порядке. Но попроси Джордана больше не искать меня.

— Ты не приедешь, и я тебя не увижу.

— Угадала. Ты — умница. Будь счастлива, детка. Я за тобой присмотрю.


End file.
